My Bloodhound
by honeybunchesofbooks
Summary: This is a first draft of an Apex Legends fanfic! I have the updated version on Wattpad Via Underratedtrashbins, so if you want more than please head over and check it out!
1. DISCLAIMER

If you are about to read this story please know that I have changed the Canon gender from non-binary to Male. If you have any problems with it then please don't read.

I don't do this out of hate but rather because I think Bloodhound, to me, is a male. I know that the directors have stated that character may be non-binary but there are also other people who believe that the characters gender is up to interpretation. The choice is all yours.

This is also the first draft to the story so at the beginning there are mistakes regarding the gender of bloodhound. You may find I go between using they/them pronouns to using male pronouns. This will all be fixed when I finish the story.

Thank you for understanding!

I would also like to say that this book was created February 12th, and the first chapter posted February 13th! and so as you can tell it is the first draft of many. The characters are not complete, the plot is not complete, and most of all the book is not finished. I have posted the story as it is because I would love it if you guys got to see the changes this story will go through over time!

All the little details that will be tweaked, all the big plot holes will be filled, and all of unanswered questions will be answered...in another book (?) That last one is still being thought about!

This is what I have decided to do, so please try to refrain from hating, to hard, you can hate- or more so, give constructive criticism! I am open to it all.

If you want to see any extra items please give a look into my "My Bloodhound Extras" book as it will have many character concepts regarding Vor and Bloodhound. The book will also have developing backstories, and maybe some cartoons? The book will basically have anything book related in it! it may be interesting to read through? who knows!

I think I have said everything that needs to be said, so I will stop talking and get back to society!

see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 1

"This looks like a good LZ"

The words came out of Bangalore's voice as we looked down over the Kings Canyon. The smell of the hanger was beginning to suffocate me, the metallic smell was enough to drive anyone off at some point or another, the smell of blood and sweat didn't help the fact either. There were about 6 groups left and we were nearing the end of the Canyon. The LZ that Bangalore pointed to was the Artillery Zone, a nice place to begin with in my opinion. Mirage agreed to the location and soon after that we were headed out into the sky. The air whipped by my ear muffling the sound around me, as I followed Bangalore she had me take point in looking ahead once we landed. She trusted my intuition and speed when it came to the battlefield, I was a medic, but I was also a mage. This meant that I had abilities to heal while also summoning gear for teammates that needed gear. As a tactical ability I was gifted speed by the gods, once I ran for awhile I was able to sprint. This is where the scouting ahead came in handy.

As we came into contact with the ground I noticed another group landing just west of our position, I pinged there position and hurried to gather weapons and healing containers. The words "First Blood" rang through the arena by the announcer as I rounded a corner soon to be met by another. I went to grab the Arc Star that I picked up before a voice came through my com, "just me Vor", It was one of Mirages mirage. "Scared the shit outta me" I said back as I put away the weapon. Mirage just laughed, I went scouting and found a Flatline and an Alternator. Looking at the map I noticed that we were outside the safezone, "1 minute, let's head in and dominate". I pinged the location of the safezone and we all agreed to head out. I was taking the west flank, scouting ahead, while Mirage took the east keeping a lookout on our rear. Bangalore was center keeping an eye on us and directing orders through our connected coms. As a group we headed towards Bridges, the centre of the safezone.

"Group coming in from the east" rang Mirages voice, I turned around and ran towards his location getting ready for a fight. A beep came from my watch, it indicated that my ultimate ability was ready to use. As a healer my ability was to summon a three way wall that protected our front and sides. It was a good barrier as it didn't allow outsiders in but it allowed ourselves out. The key was to line the wall up against a structure and have the high ground. It also allowed me time to heal wounded. Enclosing on Mirages location I heard the shooting, I decided to take the rear. Running up behind I started shooting at our opponents, one turned around and started towards me while the other two kept their guns at Bangalore and Mirage. I looked at the person and noticed that they were decked out in camoed armored attire with a gasmask over his face, they were oddly mysterious. In all my years of fighting it was weird how I never came across this person before, I new all of the other players but this one was new. As he approached me I heard his say something about an 'Allfather' which I quickly brushed off quickly as he started to shoot his gun as me. With speed on my side I decided to lead the attacker away from the others- spread them out. As I headed towards the Hydro Dam I went through the North-West entrance, between the two pillars made by the earth. I turned around saw that the attacker was still behind me, "I'll give you props for following me this far" I yelled back to him. He just pointed his gun at me and started shooting, I ducked out of the way just in time for the bullets to skim past my head. I looked behind me and saw that the bullet holes were from a Peacekeeper.

_Damn, That's a better weapon than I have_

I thought to myself, although I had a decent weapons the peacekeeper that he had was a tier higher than the weapons that possessed. This was going to be interesting, _let's see if I can beat this guy_ I pulled out my Flatline and started shooting at him, as our battle raged on in the middle of the three earth pillars I heard over my com that Mirage had taken out his other opponent. In that moment, I saw hesitation in the attackers movements, I used this to my advantage and ran for the two pillars North-west of the Hydro Dam. Since my ultimate ability was charged I used it and cause an earth wall to rise from the ground Connecting the two earth pillars; creating a 90 degree wall impenetrable from outsiders.

"Bangalore once you're finished make your way to my 6. You'll have to go through the Repulsors entrance" I finished speaking and heard her ping my location. Looking back and aiming my weapon at my attacker. _Now I have the high ground_ I thought as I shot bullets in the direction of the attack, He dodged them and he did the exact same thing. He knew he was unable to make it around either side. Risk being shot by Bangalore or know you are moving in from the east and risk being shot by me. It was an alright plan, but I worried about my rear. They're were still 8 teams left and the ring was getting smaller, luckily I was still inside. I heard Bangalore come in through the coms "His other teammates down, heading your way" I didn't answer as I saw on the map she was headed in the right direction. I looked back at the attacker and saw they we was not in the area.

"Damn, I was ready to take him out" I mumbled as I went back down the the ground. I roamed the vicinity looking for other high tier items. Entering a building I found a 2 tier backpack, a scope, and health syringes. Before walking out of the building I looked at my map and saw that Bangalore was almost here, as well as Mirage- they both were making their way here. I also noticed that the ring had gotten smaller. "Lucky we are all in the ring" I said through coms. Both Mirage and Bangalore agreed. Walking out of the building I saw the two coming around the earth piller, I looked in the opposite direction to make sure my previous attacker hadn't come around. _Looks good for now_ I thought as I began to had to the barrier.

Meeting up with my teammates we made a game plan as they acrounged the area for more equipment or weapons of a higher tier. "If fate has its way, we may be able to stay inside the ring where I put up the barrier" I said as I kept a lookout. "The way you set up it would be a good advantage" Bangalore said back. "But what if _fate_" said mockingly by Mirage "doesn't have its way" there was silence before he spoke again, "where do you plan on setting up that barrier of yours". That was a good questions. I was a big believer that fate took our lives and set out a path for us to follow. It had mysterious way of changing ones live, whether for good or evil, we won't know until we have reached the destination it had set out for us. Fate also had the ability to change one's fate the last minute if it felt that it would lead to something the person deserved. "Than that is what fate would have" I said as I looked at the map again to figure out a location to put up the barrier. "I will put up the barrier at the east entrance to the Swamps and Hydro Dam, assuming the safezone will go in that direction" I said as I got up and walked around to stretch my feet. We were coming close to the end of the game, _I wonder if the mysterious person is still alive_. Looking over top of the barrier I could see the zone coming in, the zone in all of its orange glory was spooky. Being in the storm was not worth it so I tried by best in past games to not get caught up in it. I know I heard of stories being told by others about how newcomers would die in there, it was a painful death I was told. It was like acid rain, chewing away at your skin. In the distance I saw people running from the zone, "people coming in at 12 o'clock" I said into the coms, both Mirage and Bangalore came to the barrier. We all set up ready to take out these new comers. "Here take this" Said Mirage as he unloaded a Peacekeeper with a 1x HCOG 'Classic' attached to it. I thanked him and switched the alternator out for the new peacekeeper. I aimed the Flatline, not wanting to use the Peacekeeper just yet and began shooting at the newcomers. "I got wraith" said Bangalore, and Mirage took on Caustic. That left me with Lifeline. I knew these people from other battles so I knew their abilities, it was just a matter of if they used their ultimates as of recently. If so that would be a good advantage to us. As I was shooting at Lifeline I noticed that she was about to be knocked down soon, but the zone was catching up. It was about half a klick out and coming in hard. I knocked down lifeline, but at the same time Bangalore was also taken out too. "I have Bangalore Mirage take the rest will you" I almost yelled, I can't have one injured when the wall was this close and coming in. It was a looming wall that held pain and suffering on the other side, and I was not about to leave bangalore here to live through that. I used my Mage powers to heal her in half the time that it would have taken Lifelines. With Bangalore back up we all abandoned the barrier and headed towards the swamps. In our chaos i didn't realise that the ring had gotten smaller and that there were only 3 teams left. With the team that we just fought they were most likely about to be taken out by the storm, _Poor bastards_. Again, Bangalore who was still team leader assigned me that task to look ahead. I ran forwards and soon began to sprint. My ultimate ability was only at 89% that meant I had to stall before I could get the barrier back up.

Entering the area, I noticed that someone was already here. "Looks like someone has been through here before, maybe less that 30s ago" I said through coms. "I'm gonna track them" As I said this I went on my way, carefully I roamed the area looking for any more signs that someone has been here. Hopefully they weren't, but I had to keep my guard up. I had a few more minutes before I was able to set up my barrier. Assuming no one was in the vicinity I headed back to out meet up location. I was running when I had a bullet hit my side, dodging out of the way I turned around and noticed that it was the attacker again, the mysterious one. I asked the gang if anyone knew who this guy was and Bangalore rang through "They call them Bloodhound" She didn't sound very happy that he was still alive. "So now I have a name to a face, or mask" I said back. Bangalore was a seasoned vet and had a lot more time being on the field that I had so I guess it was possible that she knew who they were. It still irked me that she didn't sound happy though, was he a really good at his job? I didn't know, but I was soon to find out. I will try my hardest to best him today. I made a run for our position dodging bullets, but I was soon shot in the back. Falling over a bit I quickly got up and turned around I was close enough to reach it but I had to do some damage to Bloodhound before I could continue. I was in close range to my target to I dodged behind a building and pulled out the peacekeeper. Using that I was able to do some damage to Bloodhound. Just as I was about to pull the trigger again he threw up a shield. Unable to shoot at the person, I made my way to our position just as I saw Mirage coming into view. "Wheres Bangalore?" I questioned looking behind him, as I asked this the announcer came on and said "new Kill Leader appointed" I whispered out a fuck as I looked at Mirage. "Gotta watch our sixes now for the new kill leader". I looked back at Bloodhound who was still in his dome of protection. I heard a ping from my watch and it notified me that my ultimate ability was back. I looked at Mirage knowingly and used my ability to throw up a wall between us and Bloodhound. "Mirage, they're is now 4 of us." There was Bloodhound, Vor, Mirage, and whoever was left behind from the previous group that we fought. "I think Caustic was the only one left from the previous group" Mirage said as he kept a watch out on the rear. The ring was in our favour and I had a good feeling that fate would be in our favour for today. I looked at Bloodhound and aimed my Flateline at him, his shield would go down soon and I was ready to shoot as him if that happened. He was looking at me through the shield but his expression was hidden so I didn't know what he was thinking. The battle was at a stand still at the moment, Caustic was hiding somewhere and it had Mirage on edge. _We can make it, there's two of us and two of them. _Bloodhounds shield went down and I shot him right in the head, his damage level was purple meaning he had a tier 3 helmet on, I continued to shoot at him but I was shooting at his torso, the damage levels were blues which was better but still not good enough. I kept shooting at him and he dodged behind a building. I threw a smoke grenade and hoped over the barrier and went after him. I got out the arc star I had previously at the beginning and tracked down bloodhound, except I was unaware of the advantage he had. I heard a voice to the left of me and threw the arc star before he could move. It was thrilling not knowing where your opponent was but it was also scary. You could have your life taken from you in an instant and respawn back in the hanger with no way to come back. The voice whispered something about _sight_ and that gave me chills, the voice had an accent to it and it was eerily addictive. I wanted to hear more. When I threw the arc star it obviously didn't hit my target. Cursing under my breath I was now on edge of where he was. I heard motion to my right but it was got as soon as I heard it. I was being watched and I could feel it, but why wasn't he shooting? I pulled out my peacekeeper and aimed it, I was keeping an eye out in all directions and was now becoming anxious. The smoke cloud wasn't about to lift anytime soon and that didn't easy my anxiety that was rising at a rapid pace. Again, I heard footsteps behind me, anticipating an attack I swung around and shot a bullet yet it didn't hit anything. _I fear this may be my end, fate has decided for me_.

I heard shooting where Mirage was and knew that Caustic made his move. Hoping that Mirage would have better luck than I, I resumed my lookout. The fog was dispersing and I could see a figure infront of me. I shot the peacekeeper and Bloodhound dodged out of the way. _Damn._ I shot again but missed. He was quick, i'll give him that, but I will best him. I will win. Shooting again I hit him in the head causing the protection of the helmet to break. I shot again but at the same time he shot me as well, hitting me square in the chest. I only had a tier 2 plate and moved behind a building. I looked back around the corner and noticed that he was gone. I was then shot in the back multiple times. This time I was knocked. Bloodhound walks up to me and brings out their knife that was stowed away in their sleeve. They jab the knife into my abdominal area and lays me on my back. Looking at them with blurry vision they grab my peacemaker and lays it on my chest and crossing my arm over top. My breathing get shallower. "The Allfather blesses you" Bloodhound says as he does what is seemed to be a prayer. He then walks away. This was the end it was up to Mirage to see it to the end. _Please win_ I thought to myself as my vision went dark and I found myself to be back on the ship with blood staining my gear. I looked around and the rest of the people were on the ship watching the final few take turns shooting at one another. I joined them and sat beside Bangalore. "You were taken down too?" She asked me as I was watching the TV. "yeah, got taken down my Bloodhound" I said quietly as I watched his everymove from the TV screen. Bangalore made a face and I looked at her, "What was that face for?" I questioned, amused. Usually on the field Bangalore was a hardened vet but up here she was like a sister to me. "Oh nothing" She smiled and resumed her activity of watching the final moments of the battle. Mirage was fighting hard. Caustic was shooting at Bloodhound, Bloodhound was shooting at Mirage and Mirage was shooting at Caustic. It was a bullet triangle-amusing. The battle was intense, grenades were being thrown, bullets were firing and people were dodging out of the way. That is until, Bloodhound was knocked by Mirage. He did his final move on Bloodhound and shortly after he respawned on the ship. I looked at them and they looked at me, it was weird, but intriguing all the same. They finally looked away and sat by themselves. In that moment I was captured by their mysterious aura and wanted to figure who they were under the mask.

It turns out Caustic was the one to win the battle and be named Champion until our next chance to best him. Mirage had respawned up here and soon enough Caustic was too. We all gave around of applause and he just bowed his head and smiled. Under his hardened features Caustic was a nice guy, he was more of a soft giant in my opinion. He really cared for other people but when it came to battling he was a completely different person.

With the battle now over, we were all carried back to the mainland.


	3. Chapter 2

Usually after battles, the entire group of teams would get together to celebrate the new Champion. Although this time I wouldn't go. For the past few weeks I have been getting this feeling that someone amongst the Apex Legends is against us. Someone who wants to be unnoticed. I haven't got a clue as to who it is, but I have been narrowing my choices for the past few days. My assumptions have led me to believe that it may be either Wraith, Caustic, or Bloodhound. My reasoning being that Wraith is bent on revenge and she says that she supposedly doesn't know about her past life. Enough suspicion for me. Then there is Caustic, nobody really knows his real name which is a red flag but every time I have talked to him he seemed like a nice guy. Although he doesn't say much. Then there is Bloodhound, who I have recently put a name to the mask, but my intuition tells me that he's a good guy off the field. So I have to do more research and figure out who is betraying the Apex Legends. For now I need to just relax and unwind from today's events. Battling can happen up to 3 times a week with a minimum of once a week. I believe this week we have one more battle.

As I change into my regular clothes I noticed a picture stand that I had long forgotten. Picking it up t was a picture of my family, yet this photo held sadness and anger.

"_Vor, Darling, what has gotten into you?" my mother asks me as I sit in the kitchen of our apartment. I look at her, her eyes betraying her conveyed emotion, she felt betrayed but her emotion showed confusion and sadness-maybe a mix of both were true. Yet I knew what she was up to, she was angry at me for not believing in our leader's decision to kill of the rest of the militias little group. The group that visited us wanted nothing more than to share communication, but the arrogance of our leader thought that they were going to destroy or home planet for the sake of our wealth hidden below. The leader had struck a deal, we would give them 10% of our valuables in exchange for our planets secrecy. This worked, except for the fact that only the two leaders of M-corp were able to leave and unable to speak of this event. The silver tongue of our supreme leader betrayed our morals in exchange for secrecy. That exchange was a knife to the heart in a handful of people including me. On the other side my mom, dad, and the rest of the population were in agreeance to this exchange, and for that I hated my mother and father. I looked at her and sneered "you both agree with that maniac?" i nearly yelled, I tried to refrain from yelling just yet "he slaughtered innocent lives in exchange for secrecy" I pinched the bridge of my nose continuing "that exchange blew our morals right through the door, and you're just going to go along with it?" they looked at me, the eyes showed betrayal, like I was the one in the wrong. "He is our supreme leader, one of the great laws states that you shall obey the decisions and actions of the supreme leader without question!" my dad yelled at me, taking a step closer. He was a tall man standing at 6''3, usually a gentle giant but he also was very faithful to the supreme leader of Camairion. Betray him and you betray the leader as her would say it. "Not unless it devalues our morals as a strong race!" I quipped back crossing my arms over my chest. This was outrageous, to blindly follow a leader is madness. "Please reconsider your rash thinking darling, we love you, but you have to obey the supreme leader" my mother begged me to reconsider, but my mind was already made up. I was a traitor in the eyes of my parents. Knowing that they would try their best to make me stay and convince me to think otherwise made me furious. "I will not succumb so blindly to the actions of the supreme leader!" I finally lost my temper and pushed past my parents, that is before my father grabbed my shoulder. "Step out of this house and you are not allowed back here, and I will hunt you down no matter how long it takes me, do you understand?" he clenched his teeth glaring at me though glazed eyes. I was being threatened by my own flesh and blood, my own father. I ripped my shoulder from his grasp and said, "catch me if you can old man" and headed out the door. My mother yelling from the doorstep but made no further advances to stop me. That was it I was a traitor to my own kin and supreme leader. I had to get out of here, when my so called father was mad there was no stopping him. I grabbed my horse named Vixon and raced to the nearest ship. On the way my mind was in a frenzy, thinking of ways to escape, thinking of what I would do if I didn't, and thinking of what I would do if I ended up on a different planet. These were all possibilities and I was one person trying to run. When would I stop? I would never be able to stop. I need money, I thought. Where would I get money? "What about in the outlands" I mumbled to myself, I heard of a game called Apex Legends. Competing for fame, that would be a good place to start, plus it's far enough that I will be untrackable for awhile. _

_Vixon was getting tired so I slowed the pace down to a trot, "we're almost there buddy, hold on" I patted the side of his neck and he made a noise in agreement. Reaching the Bunker I noticed the two militia leaders getting ready to take off. What once was a group of 20 is now down to two "sick bastard" I said to myself, "this may be my only option to get off this planet Vixon." I hopped off of Vixon and grabbed my bag. Setting the bag over my shoulder I gave Vixon one lsat pat on the neck and sent him on his way. "Gosh, i'm going to miss that horse" I mumbled to myself as I started to head towards the ship. Since we were mage's I was able to craft a cloak that rearranged the particles cast down from the sun, making me nearly invisible. I grabbed it out of my bag and wrapped it around my body making sure to cover my head. _

_Once down on the pad I snuck my way onto the ships cargo area and made myself comfy, this was going to be a long ride. _

This memory was very troubling because the morning was completely different. It was my birthday, which is where the photo comes from, but due to the following events it quickly went horrible. I have tried to suppress the memory, but I also didn't want to get rid of the only picture of my parents, even if it did hold bad memories. Putting the picture back down on the desk I made a mental note to put is in a box and put it up in the attic. Since the incident with my family it has been 4 months and there was no sign that my father had showed up. Relinquishing the memories I decided that maybe staying home wasn't going to be a good idea. There was still time to catch up with Anita, I grabbed my cell and texted her. Back on camairion we were an advanced species but since we were mages we ended up contacting each other through ravens and portals, so using a cell is still new to me. I would find myself often forgetting to press the send button or sending photos by accident.

Shortly after sending the message I got a reply back from Anita _sure thing! Meet at the bar?_ I replied back agreeing to her suggestion. "Looks like i'm going anyways" I said to myself as I got my jacket and house keys. The bar was downtown which was a 5 minute walk for me. The evening was a little chilly but the setting sun cast a warm glow over the sky. It was that time of year where the days were hot but the nights chilly. It was strange due to Camairion being warm all season but I had adjusted quickly. Looking down I wasn't aware of the figure coming towards me and we bumped into each other. I fell to the ground and a voice reached my ears "so sorry, are you alright?" it was a rough voice. Looking up it was Mr. Nox, I smiled at him and he helped me up from the ground. "I'm alright, it was my fault" I said quickly "I wasn't looking." Mr. Nox just smiled and gave me a nod "I'll be on my way" without another word he was walking in the other direction.

Once I reached the bar I saw Anita waiting outside talking to another person, looked to be Ajay. As I neared them they both looked at me "Hey Vor!" Anita exclaimed waving her hand at me, I waved back. "Hey guys, what's new?" I asked smiling at the two "nothing much just talking about todays match" Ajay said as she gave me a hug. "You did well today, reaching top 5 in 4 months" she gave me a highfive " how does it feel?" we all stood in a triangle outside of the bar. People were walking in and out every few minutes. Everytime the door opened you could hear the music from inside. "It definitely feels really good!" we all headed inside. Looking around I could see pathfinder talking to the robot bar attendant, they seem to be getting along really well. On the other side of the room I could see Elliot chatting with a group of people, all adoring him- living it up I see. The trio of us all settled in a corner booth and ordered fries and a couple of drinks.

We were all having a good time- laughing, and talking about our personal lives. It was all good until someone walked into the bar. "Hey, Anita it's bloodhound." I pointed in his direction. They took a seat at the bar and just sat there. "Why are they still in their battle uniform?" I questioned. Ajay answered saying "they are always in their suite, don't expect anything different" she shrugged and went back to eating the fries. I on the other hand kept looking at them through the corner or my eye.

It had been 20 minutes, the chatting was dieing down and so were the fries. "Vor, go talk to them" Anita whispered to me, I looked at her bewildered. "To who?" I said now feeling embarrassed. "To bloodhound, I see you keep looking at them, plus we also need more fries." I gave a huff of annoyance but reluctantly and nervously got up from my seat and headed over to the bar. I threw up my hand to signal the bar attendant "I need another order of fries please" the bot nodded there head and put in the order. I looked over at Bloodhound and hesitated starting a conversation with them. _What if they don't like me?_

Finally I got up the courage to go over and introduce myself. "Hey, Bloodhound right?" I said as they turned their head and looked at me. The mask covering their face making no emotion was a little daunting. "Yes that is me, you were the one I fought on the battle field right?" they asked and motioned for me to sit down. _Progress_. "Yeah, it was pretty intense" I said, at a loss for words I didn't know what else to say. "I am surprised that you made it into the final 5, how does that feel?" Bloodhound continued the 're voice was so smooth that I could listen to it all day, and they accent didn't help the fact at all. "It feels really nice, Anita asked me the same thing too" I smiled looking at my intertwined fingers set on the table. "You must have had practice before coming here, did you not?" slowly but surely I got more comfortable talking to Bloodhound and became used to looking at they're mask. "Yeah I guess you could say I have had some practice" I said leaning back in the chair "I was a skilled medic back home" I added as I looked at Bloodhound. "Where was your home?" he asked "It is on the border of the Frontier, a earth sized planet called Camairion" My eyes betrayed my smile and Bloodhound noticed this. "I assume it is not a happy topic to talk about" he inquired as he turned towards me in his seat. I agreed with him by humming and smiled at him one last time. "You don't say much about yourself do you?" I ask him as he turned his head away from me. "No I do not, I believe the Gods will allow me to grow when they see fit, as for now I am just the hunter the Gods have sent".

"Maybe fate will have it way and convince your Gods otherwise" I said getting up to leave, The fries were ready and Anita was looking at me expectantly. "I see you're a believer of fate. Maybe so then" With the final words I turned around, grabbed the fries, and headed back to our table. "So?" both Anita and Ajay asked eager to know how the conversation went. "Did you learn anything about him?" Ajay pushed. I just laughed "no, but he asked a lot of question for someone who doesn't speak much" I replied setting down the fries. I looked behind me to look at Bloodhound one last time and I caught him staring at me as well. We both looked away and Ajay and Anita were both snickering to themselves. "Will you two stop it!" I said knocking both of them on the head.

For the last hour we had been talking about everything that has happened and reminiscing on memories from the battlefield. "Remember the time when I was ganged up with Makoa and Elliot" Ajay laughed "makoa was trying hard to make moves on Elliot and Elliot being oblivious didn't get the hints" Still laughing ajay continued, "by the end of the match makoa gave up, but I give him props for trying." By the end of her story we were all laughing.

"Vor, remember the time you were taking part in the tournament to see if you could be the next Apex legend" Anita said elbowing my side. Of course I remember it, I almost failed and made a fool myself. "Yes, I remember, although I prefer not to" I signed putting my head in my hands. Anita just laughed. During the tournament I threw a grenade hoping to hit the last opponent but instead the grenade went up and then came back down behind me. Confused I looked behind me but was blasted forward. Looking at my opponent I made a last minute attack and pulled my knife from my side and cut the person through the head. Thus winning the tournament and becoming the ninth Apex Legend. I was hoping for a glorious battle like the other Apex legends had but alas fate had another plan. I was in the news for a week.

It was about 11 pm when we all decided to pick up our things and head out. I took all of our garbage to the garbage can and on my way out the door I noticed that Bloodhound was still at the bar. I walked up to him "hey, I noticed that you are still here. Want to walk with me?" Bloodhound gave a hum of agreeance and walked out of the bar with me. The star were out and the evening was chill. As we walked it was mostly in silence but I enjoyed it. "Hey, I have a question" I said looking to my right where Bloodhound walked, he looked at me "and that would be?" It took me a few seconds, debating whether or not I should ask or not, but here we go "When fighting you I heard you say a name, 'Allfather' was it?" I was more than curious to know who this 'Allfather' was. "Ahh, yes, the Allfather is the one I look up to" he looked at me and continued "he is a norse god called Odin, one would acquaint Odin with Jesus Christ within the christian religion or with Horus within the Egyptian religion" Bloodhound stated. He sounded very enthusiastic about the different kinds of God that there were. "Are you very devoted to Odin?" I asked curious to know more. "Yes, I am very devoted" Bloodhound took pride in stating so. " Where I come from we don't look up to such an ethereal figure but rather have a Supreme Leader that acts as such" my voice leaked venom when I spoke of the Supreme Leader. "You sound like you do not like your Supreme Leader" Inquired Bloodhound. "No, I don't." looking away I sighed "He made a decision that put aside or morals as a race" I didn't want to say more but being around Bloodhound I felt like I could voice a whole story. "I see, well maybe you need someone else to look up to" he motioned to the sky. "I guess you're right. How does Odin feel about taking on a new believer?" I jokingly said, but Bloodhound seemed happy about what I said. "He would love to have a devoted follower such as yourself" the aura coming off of Bloodhound was emitting a powerful energy that filled me with joy. _You really are excited about me possibly converting aren't you_ I thought to myself. I smiled to myself and looked up to the sky. "It is beautiful is it not?" Bloodhound whispered to me, "It is astonishing" I whispered back. We were just around the block from my house. "It looks like im close to home now, it was fun walking with you." I said turning to Bloodhound "It was a good night indeed" Bloodhounds voice carried through the wind and graced my ears, oh what I would do to hear it everyday. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime, yeah?" they agreed to me with a hum and a nod of the head. "That would be most wonderful" as Bloodhound turned to leave I realized I should ask him one last question. "Um, hey, Bloodhound I know this may sound like a weird question but are you a male or a female?" it was a stupid question I know, but deep down I really wanted to know. Bloodhound gave a laugh and said "I am a male, does my voice convey otherwise?" turning back to me. "To be honest, it kind of does" I smiled and laughed along with him. "Well, goodnight Vor" with the final words we both went our separate ways.

_I will_


	4. Chapter 3

_Three Weeks Later_

"Anita, I don't think you're getting what I am trying to say!" I stressed the words trying to tell Anita that someone was planning something against the Apex Legends. "No, I get it" She huffed pinching the bridge of her nose and pacing back and forth in my living room, "it's just that, how do you know?" she looked at me. "I just know, that intuition feeling has been nagging at me for weeks now" I was on the verge of an outburst. The feeling in my gut was not going away, in fact it was getting worse. The narrowing part wasn't any better, I still managed to eliminate Bloodhound though. It was just Wraith and Mr. Nox. "That intuition feeling doesn't account for anything if you don't have facts Vor," She exclaimed as she stopped her pacing "I get how you're feeling but keep this on the down low until you can figure out who exactly it is" Anita put emphasis on the 'exactly' while pointing a finger in my direction. I huffed in annoyance but I knew I needed to find more evidence of who the traitor was. "Look, I will try and find more evidence, but you have to trust me" I pleaded looking at Anita. " I trust you, but are you sure?" of course Anita was skeptical, she had been with these people for quite some time, there was no plausible way that someone would betray the Apex Legends. "Of course I am sure" I said back to her "every time my intuition feels something this strong I was always right." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her, I felt sorry but what if I could be wrong.

Looking through the old books on my shelf I grazed my finger tips over the spines. Most of the books were collectables from the book shop uptown, they cost money but due to the Apex Games I was able to acquire them fairly quickly. In my time being here I had won about 14 matches; not a lot but decent enough for being here only 5 months. The books were mostly about the myths and legends-I thoroughly enjoyed these types of books. There were also a few on the history of the Outlands and the Frontier- enjoyed those less so, but still intriguing. I pulled a book from the shelf, it was called _The Outskirts_ I had recently bought this one last week and haven't gotten the chance to read about it. Opening up the book the spine cracked a little but it held together, "This must be one of the older books that I have" I looked to Anita who was relaxing on the couch. All the did was hum in acknowledgment. Turning the pages I soon began to realize that this book was more than myth. Curious, I walked over to the couch and shoved Anita's feet out of the way. I read a little more and was now confident that this was most definitely about my home planet.

"_Long ago there reigned a super race of technologically advanced humans. They had been very conversant with the people before the IMC started taking over the other planets. Knowing this information and the impending fate the leader of the planet cut off communications and had everyone that new of them to never speak a word of their race and planet. Due to the leaders charismatic personality he was able to convince everyone. _

_They possessed powers far greater than the power combined between the Militia and the IMC. There planet located on the outskirts of the Frontier, inhabited by the IMC. They were a secretive race and were cut off from the rest of the Frontier. Without contact with other colonies and pioneers they went unnoticed. They soon became a myth whispered by those who heard tales by the eldest people within their city and towns…" _

The book continued on about the different myths and legends about our people but my the end of the book it concluded that maybe we were a mythical race made up by some old fellow on the street. Thanks the militia we were now found again, did they know about the legends and myths? I read some more and came to a section about the powers that we possessed. Skimming through I came across some valuable information, but I was set back when the book stated that only certain mages were able to use these powers.

I slammed the book closed scaring Anita from her nap. "I just figured out how I would be able to see who the traitor is" I said as I looked to a groggily Anita. I got up and walked to the front door, "where are you going?" Anita questioned as she followed me through the house to the front, in the process bumping into the door frame. "I'm going to the training grounds" I said as I put on my jacket and grabbed my keys. Anita followed suite, tagging along. I got out my cell and texted Bloodhound "_Heading to the training ground, meet up?"_ I pressed the send button and was on my way with Anita by my side. "So, sorry to be a bother, but what exactly are you doing?" Anita had a half smile on her face as she looked at me. She thought that this was slightly amusing considering my more normal personality was not as it was today. "I got this book last week and I was reading it as you were sleeping" I said making hand gestures "anyways, apparently the myths and supposed legends were about my planet and the powers that our people possessed." I said as I looked forward. "Ok, so what does that mean?" Anita was still a little confused as to where I was going with this. "It means that my race, or only a select few of our people are able to do more than what normal mages can do" I breathed catching my breath, "so I am going to the training ground and seeing if I am able to do any of these tricks." I ended looking at her determined.

I was really hoping that this would work. I heard a ping from my back pocket, looking at the notification, it was Bloodhound. "_Yes I can meet up with you there :)" _I smiled and tucked the device away into the pocket. "Who was that?" Anita asked, a cheeky smile gracing her face. I blushed and mumble "none of your business" looking to the side and frowed just a little embarrassed. "Alright, keep your secrets" although I knew Anita knew who it was about.

We reached the training grounds and I saw that Bloodhound was already there, my heart raced at the sight of seeing him there. Even though I didn't know what he looked like underneath the attire he wore everyday, his personality was what caught my heart and held it. _I wonder if he feels the same way?_ I thought still looking at him. I waved in his direction and quickened my pace.

"Hey" i said as I reached his position "you got here quickly."

"yes, well I wasn't far" he pulled me into a hug which I accepted with ernest. Over the past few weeks Bloodhound and I had gotten closer. It was a nice feeling, but we still had yet to be partnered up with each other when on the battlefield. Although, there was a battle scheduled for tomorrow so I was hoping that this would be the game where we were put together.

"so why did you want me to meet you here?" Bloodhound questioned as he released me from the hug. "I may have just learned that certain mages can perform different techniques-ones that normally other mages can't do" I said enthusiastically "so, I am hoping that I am one of those mages" I clapped my hand together and went over to the control pad. I called in some generated dummies.

I pulled out the book and opened to the page that had the list of all the 'extra' mage abilities. The section was divided into four main group; Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. The four vital elements to any mage. Then in each group it, again, was subdivided into defense and offense. I was more excited about using the fire abilities- if I had any.

"_synaptfir juhagehn" _

There came nothing. "what was that spell?" both Anita and Bloodhound asked. "it was a spell to set the mind ablaze, offensive spell." I said as I looked at the next spell.

"_firlaghvall juhagehn" _again, nothing. _This might take awhile_ I thought as I gave a huff. My patience wasn't always wall thick.

Thirty minutes had passed and I was getting tired. I decided to give it a break because so far, none of the offensive fire spells work as does the offensive for wind spells. During the thirty minutes Anita had wandered off to practice her shooting, said something about keeping her skills sharp. I huffed in annoyance, maybe I wasn't meant to have special skills.

"keep fighting my little fighter" Bloodhound said as he motioned for me to sit beside him "your mind and spirit is the strongest weapon you have" he encouraged as he pulled me into a side hug. "Thanks, I will" I said as I leaned closer into his side, enjoying the moment we were having. I have to come around and ask Bloodhound what he thinks of me, but not at the moment, I don't want to ruin what's happening. As of lately he has been getting more closer to me,but it feels as if he's doing it in a brotherly way. I don't want it to be that way. With these conflicted thoughts I didn't realize I zoned out until Anita came back to see what was happening. "So, looks like you two lovebirds are getting along just nice and fine" She said with a cheeky grin plastered on that squishable face. I blushed but turned my face so Bloodhound couldn't see, and got up. "It's not like that, stupid" I said as I gave Anita the scariest glare I could muster given the circumstances. I heard Bloodhound laugh behind me- first time too. I just walked away from the two with the ring of his laughter in my head. I wanted to save that memory.

"_Stilvaghnah juhagehn_" A voice whispered in the back of my mind. I felt a pang in my head and I fell forwards, _What the hell was that_ I thought, almost screaming. I caught my breath, and stumbled to the my feet again only to be brought back down. My vision went black but I could still hear Anita's and Bloodhound's voices, "Oh my, Vor!". "Anita, go get Ajay, I'll carry Her. GO!" His worry. The outside world was cut off and I was transported to somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. It was grey, and misty. A heavy fog lay on the ground. "Hello?" I called as I walked towards that fog, what could happen right? When I reached it it had begun to lift revealing that I was back on the training grounds, happy I ran to Bloodhound. "Thank goodness im back, what the hell happened to me?" I questioned, out of breath. There came no answer from him. Dumbfounded I moved to the front of him and noticed that he was staring at something else. I looked in his direction and saw me, a spitting image. "Is that really what I look like?" I said a little underwhelmed by my lack of stature. _I need to work on my stance_ I thought to myself, but the words came from around me. I made another thought, and again it came from around me. "Wow, that's weird" I looked back to Bloodhound and then everything came into motion. Looking around I saw Anita down at the firing range, and then I saw myself practicing the spells.

Just then a voice came from around me, I knew that voice. As I looked over to Bloodhound I could see he was still looking at me. His voice said "_how can someone be so ethereal." _I was stunned by his words I tried to reach out to him but my hands fazed through his body. "The gods have blessed this one" Bloodhound said again. By this time I was furiously blushing- my whole face a tomato. Well I guess that answers my questions. He did feel something towards me. My voice echoed through this room, or hallway that I was in. I looked around but all I saw was pitch blackness. "I wonder where I am" Inquisitive, I roamed my eyes ofer the scene in front of me. As my vision came across Anita I heard her voice as well, "I have to be better, so I can get home" her voice soft than that of her regular voice, it almost held heartbreak. Coming to thing of it I have never really gotten to know Anita the way I should have. We always talked about the present and near past, but I never really got to ask her about her home and what waits for her there. Once I showed up, she grew an instant connection to me and I never asked questions. Since then we have always close-even family in a way.

I was wondering around the area looking at the recent memories up until Bloodhound laughing- which made me smile ear to ear. I was also thinking about what this could be. I did hear a voice but after the immense pain I had quickly forgotten about what the voice had said. "Maybe it was some sort of spell?" I said aloud "but what type of spell, I didn't read about it in the book." I was pondering these thought that is until a searing pain came upon my abdomen. It was like fire flowing through my veins. The air was sucked right out of me leaving me breathless and scared. _What the hell is happening? _

Before I knew it I was hearing a slur of voices around me, they were all jumbled together that I couldn't quite distinguish what was being said. A short while after my vision started to come into view, my hearing also becoming sharper.

"I think she's waking up now" says a voice,

"Hush, everyone step back." I couldn't mistake that voice for being Ajay.

"Such a pity" said another voice.

I painfully covered my eyes to the harsh blue light that covered my face, "What the hell happened to me?" I questioned as the Apex Legends came into view, everyone was here. They all had worrying glances, save for Mr. Nox.

_That's him._ I voice rang in the back of my head.


	5. Chapter 4

When I had come to my senses I was out like a light again, this time for 24 hours. My name was put aside from the Apex Games and I had missed out on other events happening within the city. It was a shame, but others would agree that what was happening to me was more important than that of a few measly events around town. As I lay in bed I was looking at the multiple notes and flowers from my friends and their friends-who I less knew. It was all very heartwarming. Bloodhound had taken time to stay with me, but after the incident I was less than eager to talk to him about what had happened. In fact I didn't want to tell anyone the details of my event. Thoughts were brewing and Ideas were being shot around within my head but none of them came close to answering the many questions I had.

The entire ordeal had lasted about 30 hours and I was still in care. The damage that I received from this mysterious occurrence was a lot and my body wasn't healing at its regular pace, but with the help from Ajay and her drone I was doing just fine. Once Ajay was finished with her morning routine of doing a healing check on my body she and everyone else left for the rest of the day. This gave me lots of time to ponder.

While resting I felt a stinging sensation start on my forearm, as I looked at it I could see a faint mark start to appear. They sensation wasn't as painful but it was enough to make itch at it. "What the hell?" Things as of lately have been getting weirder and weirder, "Damn, I'm not having a week and I now" I mustered, my eyes still looking at the mark, which is now finished forming. I was bewildered but inlight of current event I just went with it rather than using more brain power than what was needed. I was already doing to much thinking.

Growing tired I soon fell asleep.

_It was him_

_It was him_

_It is him_

_He's doing something_

_Why can't you see it?_

_Brewing behind shadows_

_Creating a monstrosity _

_He is THE one_

_He's going to be the death of us all_

_Get up!_

_Get UP!_

_GET UP!_

I awoke with a sudden jolt, breath ragged, and my hair in a tangle. I was still alone. The cold sweat that lay upon my skin sent shivers down my spine. "Who is it?" I said anxiously. Someone is telling me that there's someone out there, he's going to kill us all. "I don't know who it is" I said again on the brink of tears. This intuition was getting out of hand. I feel as if it will kill me before the traitor does. I hurriedly get out of bed and quickly walk over to my book shelf across the living room. My body was doing things on it's own, like someone was controlling me, but I went along with it. Maybe it will guide me to who it is. My hands grazed haphazardly over the spines until they suddenly stopped. "Where did this book come from?" I asked myself, "I don't remember buying this book". I took it off of the self and started flipping through the pages. The book was called "_Chemistry: Untold"_ it was a strange title but I read it anyways. Whoever had controlled me wanted me to see this.

With such haste I read the book in under an hour. I now knew why they wanted me to read this book. It talked about the advantages chemistry would have in a war. The chemical compounds used were far more dangerous than that even mages use. The only person that I knew who was into chemistry was Mr. Nox, "he couldn't be?" my gut told me otherwise. "It is him, isn't it". I ran to my bedroom and got dressed I needed to find more evidence and fast. Once I was dressed I ran for the door. "Allfather, guide me" I said as I looked to the night sky. Did I forget to mention that Bloodhound had though me a great deal about Norse mythology and the different gods acquainted to it? I guess not. It was a lovely evening I might add, but we discussed nothing more, but I loved every minute of it. Running to the main part of the city where Mr. Nox was located I noticed that people were still wandering about. "It must not be that late" I said making the assumption.

I was just around the corner of Nox's house when I put on my cloak. As I neared a window I peaked through and saw that it looked like nobody was home. Crawling to the back door I used my mage abilities and unlocked the door. Quietly I opened the door and made my way around the house. His house was really clean, but I didn't expect anything less honestly. He always seemed like a clean guy. Looking through the ground level floor I made my way upstairs. On the second floor there was his bedroom, a bathroom, and a main lobby with a book self and little nick-nacks. I looked through the book shelf and nothing of interest caught my eye. Making my way down stairs I noticed that the pantry was laid out different, as if to accompany a hidden door. I walked into the pantry and on the farthest wall I used the spell that would normally open a locked door, "_loklithlaghgen"._ There it was, a door. "You sneaky son of a gun, what are you hiding here" as I walked through the door there were some stairs that led down into another room. Walking carefully I made my way downward. Once my feet touched the ground I looked for a light switch. After a few seconds of me waving my hands around the edges of the wall I found the lightswitch, flicking it on I was granted sight. What lay before me was more than what words can describe. It was a whole laboratory. I took off my cloak and stashed it on a chair nearby. As I wondered about Nox's laboratory I noticed that he had all of the exact same chemicals as those mentioned in the book. "You are insane" I mumbled as I took out my phone and took pictures of the whole laboratory. I had to show Anita now. Walking back to the door I noticed that at the back of the room there was a desk. I walked over to the desk and saw that Nox had a journal. I opened up the journal and read:

"_It has taken me ages to perfect the right gas. A gas so strong it wipes out who ever come in contact with it. Once I know that the chemical mix is strong enough I will mask the whole city in it. The measly population will scatter like rats and in the end they will all die._"

I quickly closed the book and went to grab my cloak quickly before making a hasty retreat back to my house. I had to devise a plan because only Odin knows when Nox will release the deadly gas. As I reached the back door in nox's house I heard a noise come from the other side of the house. I quickly opened the door and shut it as fast as possible without making a noise. Bolting over the back fence I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I made it to my street when I saw that Bloodhound came out of my house, he looked in the other direction than at me. He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders shaking me a little bit, "Where have you been, I came to check up on you and you weren't there" He said worriedly before continuing "Are you alright, you're out of breath" I asked as he brought me into a hug. I felt bad for leaving without a trace, I could have gotten endangered and nobody would have known where I was. All the possibilities that ran through my head made me quite sad in the end. After the last few overwhelming events I crumbled and cried into Bloodhounds shoulder. What was I supposed to do, Nox was the traitor and any moment he could release the gas and kill all of us. Then the whole ordeal with me, I didn't know what was happening. All I could do was cry.

As I cried in the streets with Bloodhound I could hear him whisper things into my ear. "Shh, it's okay" He said as he ran his fingers through my hair trying to make me stop crying. "Let's go inside and sit down" Bloodhound stated as he guided me to my house. Once on the couch he pulled away and looked at me. I still couldn't see his face though that mask and it made me slightly irritated. "Tell me what's the matter" his voice still soft and melodic. I sniffed a few times before answering him. "It's Nox." I said, I didn't know how to word this but I continued "He has this laboratory filled with very dangerous and highly poisonous chemicals" Bloodhound motioned for me to keep going. I stuttered over the words that I spoke next, "He's going to kill us and I don't know when" With those final words Bloodhound looked away. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He then looked back up to me and just pulled me into a hug. With my mental energy drained I just let him hug me for what seemed like an eternity.

I don't know when I fell asleep but the next morning a woke up in my bed, still in my clothes that I wore yesterday. Looking over at my clock it was 11:30 am. I got out of bed and put on new clothes for today. I was feeling much better than I was yesterday and for that I was thankful. While getting dressed I noticed the marking, "how could I forget?" I mumbled to myself as my fingers grazed over the new marking. "I wonder what it does, or what it represents?" I questioned. _Jeez, so many questions, not enough answers._ Putting on a t-shirt and pants I walked out of the room and into the living room, only to notice that Bloodhound was sleeping on my couch-his mask just barely above his lips. _You have got to be kidding me_ I thought. The fact he doesn't take off his mask when he sleeps is incredulous. My heart also skipped a few beats because I was so close to seeing who he really was. Leaving him be I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. As the kettle boiled I heard movement from behind me. knowing it was Bloodhound I continued to pour my cup. Adding milk and two sugars I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway looking at me. _Mask present? Check._ Giving a unnoticable huff I proceeded to ask him "want breakfast?" he just shook his head from side to side. Humming in response I turned back around and made myself some cereal. "How are you feeling today?" came his voice, "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for asking" I said as I poured the cereal into the bowl. "That is very good news" he said quieter this time.

We were both silent while I finished making my cereal. I sat down at the table and motioned for him to sit beside me. Once he sat down I began eating my cereal. Usually I would detest eating in front of someone but he was a someone more, a friend yes, but I felt like he was something more. I just didn't put a label on it yet, partly due to not knowing if he felt the same way. "We should tell the others of what you found last night" Bloodhound said breaking the silence. I just nodded in agreement with a mouthful of cereal. Bloodhound just gave a chuckle and relaxed into his chair. Slightly blushing I swallowed my cereal and asked him "what's so funny?" frowning slightly. "It's just that you looked cute for a second" He said leaning forward in his chair looking at me with his mask. I just gave him a slight push in the arm and asid "stop, you're being weird" but as a matter of fact my heart was racing. I thought it might pop out of my chest in that very moment. I could imagine my face being red, but I didn't try to hide it this time. "It's true though" Bloodhound lifted his hand and rubbed the top of my head, messing up my hair-not like it was brushed anyways. I waved his arm away laughing a little bit and continued eating my breakfast.

Bloodhound left me to eat the rest of my cereal while he went to sit on the couch reading a book. While eating I was lost in thought again.

"_When will the attack happen?"_

"_Does he like me?"_

"_I'm sure he does"_

"_We have to tell the others"_

"_But not right now"_

"_Actually, scratch that"_

"_Why did he betray the Apex Legends?"_

These thoughts were just a few swirling around in my head. Looking down at my forearm I made a mental note to go to the training grounds and see if I can do anything with this mark.[refer to "The Character" for images]

Finishing up my breakfast I washed the bowl and spoon and put away all of the items I had brought out. Walking over to bloodhound I plopped down on the couch beside him and peared over at what he was reading. "What are you reading there?" I asked curious. He looked at me and closed the book tilting it in my direction. Looking at the cover it said "_Romeo and Juliet"_ by William Shakespeare. "What's it about?" I asked. I remember buying that book, the dealer said it was from a planet called Earth. I had heard the name a couple of times but I wasn't interested in it, the species there apparently were horrible at keeping their planet alive. "It is about these two lovers in fair verona, and a family fued with a long rooted hatred for each other. The two lovers come together only to be split apart by death." Bloodhound said as he got up and put the book back in its place on the shelf. I got up as well. "That doesn't seem like a good book" I said more to myself than to Bloodhound but he responded anyways, "it is actually a really well written book" he stated coming up beside me. Looking at him I became enthralled by his attire. Even though I didn't know what he looked like his outfit showed what hit body might look like. Slim but well built around the legs and chest. How I longed to see his face. Without thinking I blurted "Can you take off your mask?" Realizing what I said I covered my mouth just as quickly as the words came out. Embarrassed I waited for his answer. He was silent for the longest possible time while I stared at him still embarrassed. A few more seconds passed before he said "sorry". Not surprised I said I was sorry for asking.

Changing the subject we both agreed that we should give everyone a message and meet up at Anita's house. I messaged Ajay, Makoa and Pathfinder while Bloodhound messaged Elliot and Wraith.

I was getting ready to leave the house while Bloodhound just waited at the door. _Why are you so damn mysterious?_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my phone and jacket. According to Anita I was the only one to become this close to Bloodhound, you would think that he would trust me. I guess I'll just have to wait. Walking towards the entrance I felt a heat where my mark was, looking down at it I saw that it had changed. A faint blue glow was emitting from my arm. Bloodhound had noticed this too and walked over grabbing my arm looking at it, "What is this Vor?" His voice laced with concern and my guess a little anger. "It showed up after I fainted the other day" was all I said as I retracted my arm rather harshly. I was being a little petty but if you weren't gonna trust me 100% than why should I trust you 100%. I walked out the door and we were on our way, except I was halted when Bloodhound grabbed shoulder and turned me around. "Don't act so rash Vor, I'm here to protect you." he said, his voice serious, "You have to trust me." This threw me a little bit because who was he to talk about trust when he didn't trust me enough to take off that stupid mask. "You're the one to speak" I retaliated. "You say that I have to trust you, but you won't even take off the stupid mask you have one" I said, voice rising a little bit. I was getting irritated but I wanted to get this off my chest. "Trust goes both ways here buddy" I looked a bloodhound now, challenging him. He gave a low huff of annoyance and just walked around me. _You are so irritating_. I followed behind him but a few paces back-still fuming. This might be a long meeting.


	6. Chapter 5

For the past 20 minutes I had been catching everyone up with what had happened last night. Although I left out the last part with Bloodhound, nobody needed to know about what had happened. Anita looked at me though- suspecting something else had happened when I suddenly stopped. Least to say they were all a little surprised save for Mirage.

"I knew he was a little weird" with a cocky grin on his face. Elliot seemed proud that he was right with such an accusation. He was sitting on one of Anita's stools. It was a more modern model as it had a metalic build with a glass seat. It was shiny when the sun hit it but once the sun's light was blocked by the passing clouds outside the stool looked matte. It was interesting, but I could never buy a stool like that in fear of breaking it somehow.

"You sound to enthusiastic there Elliot" Ajay said letting out a breathy laugh. She was sitting on the couch alongside Pathfinder and Anita. It was funny to look at the trio as they were slightly squashed together on the piece of furniture. With Pathfinder in the middle both Anita and Ajay were having their arms jabbed by his components, although they all seemed to not take notice. Mirage and the rest of us laughed in unison after Ajays comment, it was true, he did seem to be to happy. I was slightly jealous but I didn't let the emotion show on my face. I just continued to smile.

"Well, what do we do now?" Makoa voiced standing beside Mirage at the island. It was strange to see Makoa without his colossal armor. He was a hefty man though I would say. Not your average beer bellied man though, his chest was big but it was all because of his muscle. As were his arms, while covered in tattoos that didn't look like they had meaning but I would have to ask him about it. They did a little ruff edge to Makoa who was a loveable giant. In the few moments that I have talked to him he was always bright eyed and cheery-something admirable. Looking at the two together I could almost picture them being together, but Elliot was a player and I didn't want Makoa to feel the pain when and if Elliot ever dated him.

"We devise a plan to stop Nox at all costs" came Anita's voice. After hearing what I had to say she had changed her mind immediately. Deep down Anita really cared for this group and would as go as far as calling herself some sort of mother to the 7 others within this room. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone was willing to put their life on the line at any cost to protect this group. I looked in her direction and smiled. Smiling seemed like the only thing I could do at the moment. My mind was occupied with a million other things it seemed and I only had the physical ability to smile while my mind used the rest of my power to devise and strategize the next couple of days or weeks. _I wonder if anyone else is stressful, or it may just be me._ I thought as my eyes roamed over the group of people occupying the kitchen and living room.

"Vor, did you get any dates from Nox's laboratory?" Elliot asked looking in my direction, eyes expectant. I just nodded my head saying no. Elliot's voice fell a little bit indicating that he had entered into his own little world to think about who knows what. Hopefully it was something that would help our cause.

"The next game is in two days so we have to devise a plan before then, or early, incase nox decides to release the gas soon." Ajay said leaning in her spot setting her elbows on her knees. Her eyes scanned the group to look for uncertainty. "I suggest that who is ever on a team with Nox will keep an eye out for what he does" her voice becoming authoritative "watch his every move but be careful, we don't want him to suspect what we know about his scheme." Leaning back in her spot she put her hands behind her head and let out a huff of air through her button nose.

"If this helps me find my creator than I am in!" came the overly cheery robotic voice of Pathfinder. As a MRVN Robot he had only one goal and that was to find his creator, if it meant taking down Nox than he was in it. Looking in his direction I didn't smile this time because I kinda felt bad for the robot. I didn't know much about his past but all I knew,. From listening to him, was that he booted up in an old abandoned laboratory with the only knowledge that he was a MRVN robot and was determined to find his creator. He had joined the Apex games in hopes of gaining the attention of his creator. Although Pathfinder was always so optimistic and hopeful that he put a smile on anyone's face, even if he was about to kill them.

"I'm in as well, no particular reason except for the fact that I never really like him that much" Wraith had entered the room. Where ever she went she was now back and apparently head what Ajay had to say. I liked wraith but she was a little difficult to connect with sometimes. I think that we both have a mutual relationship between us- no bad blood. I nodded in agreement and everyone else did as well.

It looks like we were all in accordance in stopping Nox, or atleast keeping an eye on him for the next couple of days. "Vor, I want you to gain more information regarding the when and where of Nox's attack" Anita said to me. I nodded my head making a mental note to maybe sneak back into Nox's house to find more information. "Bloodhound I want you to go along with her" Anita added looking in Bloodhounds direction. My stomach sank a little due to our little squirmish before the meeting. I wanted to scowl at Anita for doing this but I could, I just looked across the room at bloodhound.

He stood on the opposite side of the room from where I was he just nodded and proceeded to look out the window ignoring me. The way the room was though the sun seemed to hit his body the right way making him seem so elegant in his pose. I hated to admit it but even if I didn't know what he looked like he still looked hot. I cursed to myself for thinking that way even though I was still mad at him. I felt like a 12 year old girl with these feelings but I couldn't help it.

I got up from my seat and went out to the porch to get some fresh air. My mind was foggy but I needed to sort my priorities and begin checking them off. Leaning on the ledge I looked up to the sky. It was a warm day but the wind held a chill that made my skin tingle. There were fluffy clouds in the sky that roamed over top. It was now mid afternoon and the sun was at the highest peak casting a goldish-white glow to the landscape below.

First things first is Nox. There were two things that could come in handy, my "mind reading" power is what I like to call it and this new mark on my arm. The only thing stopping me is my inability to learn what these two things do. I have an idea for the first one but the latter I have no idea what it does. "I have to go to the training grounds after this meeting" I softly said to myself as I looked at the marking. The stripped arrow was all black now and the whole marking was a faint blue. To stop Nox it was vital that I find out more information about the location and time of his attack.

This brought me to my second priority. It was essentially two things in one but they both had things in common. My mind wandered the different possibilities that could have been the incident a couple of days ago. The one that made sense was it was a spell that I had subconsciously thought and it triggered me to take the past few seconds of real time and play them back within my mind. I will need to see if there is a book available that can tell me more about this power. Maybe there were others back home who had experienced this event, although I don't want to have to travel back home to ask anyone. I will go to the bookstore on the other side of town; a grungy place where I wouldn't want to find trouble.

The third priority was testing out this mark. See if it had any special abilities. The lightning bolt had to mean that it had something to with electricity, obviously.

Everything was coming together slowly as I thought more about the current events going on at the moment but I had to take action for anything to move forward. Fate had strange ways of presenting itself but its intentions were always for good, the way I saw it.

My fourth Priority was my family. My father was true to his word and my intuition was telling me that he wasn't far from here. I had to prepare for his arrival soon. I was done hiding and I didn't want to run anymore. What I believed in still stood but I had grown since I left and I felt more confident in my choices. I would confront my father and I would try to talk to him, maybe change his mind about killing me. It was all a very weird situation but that's how fate would have it. Many troubles would be passed my way and I would be tested to see if I would fail to overcome them or if I would take down the barriers and come out as a new person all together. It was a thrilling game fate played and I secretly loved every moment of it.

Last but not least my own feelings towards Bloodhound. I was faced with the uncertainty of his affections towards me. He said and did things that pointed in the direction of admiration towards me but he never actually brought up the topic. There was also the situation in him not trusting me enough. I just wanted to get to know him, I only knew him as bloodhound. I desperately wanted to know him for what he was under the mask. That doesn't go to say that I wouldn't date him, but I sure wasn't keen into jumping into a relationship with a facade. He knew me for me, but I only knew Bloodhound. The name whispered by others. I was also a little vain in that way as well. I certainly loved his personality but looks matter too. It sounded rude in this day and age but I believe that we are all a little like that. Except others had the opportunity to see first and know later. I was the opposite. I grew attached without seeing what I was getting into. Although I was sure I could love him anyways.

Coming out of my thoughts I looked back inside the house and saw that most of the people had left, only Anita, Bloodhound and mirage were left. Looking back to the sky I relished in the serene quietness that the sky held. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, easing my mind into numbness. I always found it useful to do this when things had gotten stressful at home.

After a few moments I pulled myself back into reality for good this time and let out a sigh. Standing outside a little while longer I finally went inside. I don't know how long I had been outside for but the sun was about to set soon. I still needed to go to the training ground. Opening the door I was greeted by Anita, "What were you thinking about out there?" she question her eyes soft, "Just setting my priorities" I said as I walked over to her kitchen cupboard and grabbed myself a glass. Anita just hummed. Filling my glass with water I went over to the table and drank my water. Surveying the environment around me I noticed that Elliot had the TV on but he wasn't watching anything in particular, he was mainly looking at his phone. I never got the idea behind the phone besides using it to contact others. Apparently there were things on there that matched people together with strangers. By Elliots perception of the thing, it helped people find their loved ones. He also said that there were other things called "apps" that connected the whole planet together. He didn't go into detail but he said that it was useful, as an Apex Legend, to present yourself to your followers; as he put it. Again, I didn't understand. Maybe I could chill with him one day and he could teach me this stuff. Back on my planet if you wanted to meet someone you would do so by meeting up at a certain place at a certain time and if fate allows it you would fall in love.

Looking over at Bloodhound it looked like he was actually watching the TV, my eyes roamed to the screen and it looked like there was a reporter looking at him and talking about something that was probably important. I was immediately disinterested and averted my eyes. Finishing up my water I got up and put it into the sink and walked over to the front door. Time to head to the training grounds. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, turning to the others i said "I'm heading out now" they all turned their heads.

"Okay, see you on the field" Anita said, "also don't forget about the plan" she stated looking at me like a mother would to a child. Even if she was my best friend she stilled acted as such and it was endearing. "Yeah I won't forget, I'm heading to the training grounds anyways to I can prepare if anything should happen." Bloodhound had gotten up and walked over to my position. I did forget about the fact the he was supposed to accompany.

"See you later V" Elliot said eyes still glued to the phone. I wonder what 'app' he was on. It couldn't be that interesting could it? Although I just laughed lightly and said my goodbyes to him and Anita.

As I opened the door Bloodhound had grabbed it for me from behind and held it open, "Thank you" I said my voice low. "You're welcome" he said back voice equally low. Closing the door behind him we both made our way to the training grounds. Things were a little awkward between us on our way to the grounds but I wasn't ready to just forgive him. I knew my cause was unjustified, he just wanted to help. I tried to reason but my other half didn't give up as easily. I was having an internal battle of words at the moment and my less stupid side won. I should just apologize for being rash earlier today. He was worried and he wanted to help.

Hesitating I finally let the words come out of my mouth "Sorry for being rude earlier this morning" I didn't look in his direction not wanting to have him see my face. I waited for an answer but nothing came instead I just felt an arm wrap around me pulling me into his side. _Always a man of few words I see_ I thought to myself as I allowed a small smile to creep up onto my face.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to take off my mask, but it is purely of my own inability to come to terms with personal problems" Bloodhound said as he looked forward. I wonder what he meant by that. Did he not want me to see his face because of something that happened? I though as I looked at the side of his mask.

"Well, I hope there comes a day where you can face your problems," I said softly "I will be here to support you" I added as I turned and looked forwards as well.

Little did I know what impact those words had on Bloodhound.


	7. Chapter 6

Arriving to the grounds I took off my jacket and set it aside. Bloodhound had picked it up and held onto it, not wanting it to get dirty. Mentally preparing myself I walked up to a stone slab that was probably 5 feet tall, and climbed onto it. This was going to be my little stage. I took a seat cross legged and put my mind to rest of all other things. Closing my eyes I tried to recall the last time I unbeknowingly called upon the mind reading power. This technique was used by all medics back home to recall difficult healing spells before going into battle. Reaching back into the abyss of my mind it didn't take long to find the particular memory. Pulling it forward I heard a voice whispering. It was repeating itself.

_Stilvaghnah juhagehn _Although this time the words were muddled together rendering the spell useless. It was a fine art Magic was, you couldn't just mumble your words. Especially when you have an opponent trying to kill you. Camairion had its fair share of bloodshed but our battles were solely interior. After retrieving the spell I opened my eyes and stood up.

"If anything happens, I want you to not do anything" I said sternly looking at Bloodhound "I don't know what will happen when I purposefully attempt this spell but if I do get it right I may fall to the same fate as before" Continuing, "I need you to promise me." My eyes locking with Bloodhounds mask. I was determined to master this spell but I didn't want him to take me back to Ajay just yet. I needed to see if I could pull myself out first. "I can't make any promises Vor" Bloodhound stated sounding unsure. "I am here to protect you, if you aren't back after 10 minutes I am taking you to Ajay" Sincerity was evident in his voice and it made my heart flutter just a little bit. Taking precautions I lay on the ground getting the back side of me dirty with the golden dust that lay thinly on the stone. Relaxing I let out a breath of air before saying "Stilvaghnah juhagehn"

This time there was no burning pains but rather I slipped into a misty state. Unbeknownst to me, my eyes had glazed over with a faint blue hue. My irises were a ocean blue colour but were cracked. My pupils spilled between the cracks covering a small portion of my eye. Again my mind was black, but slowly the reality outside was coming into picture. I could see Bloodhound below me watching me, frozen.

_Okay, now to get things in motion. _I thought. Although I didn't quite know how to.

"It is easier than it looks" Came a voice. Startled I looked around and soon I saw a figugre come from the darkness. It was me.

"How is this possible?" I looked at myself dumbfoundedly.

"I am your subconscious- in partial physical form" I stated, I looked rather bored. This was all so weird but I just went along with it.

"Okay, so why are you here?" I asked myself taking a step closer.

"I was created because there dwells a deep power within you that only existed once before, A thousand years ago" I walked towards myself circling my presence "When Camairion was just a new planet roaming the universe there was once a mage just like you. He built the empire that the current supreme leader now holds. His power was unmatched and through this his ego and actions he grew more dangerous." My conscious stepped in front of me now looking me dead in the eye "He sought more power and would not stop at anything. He would kill innocent lives in order to gain and possess the treasures of your home planet" I was at a lost of words "Many have tried to stop him, but all would fail. It was for 10 years his reign on Camairion brought poverty and destruction. But one fateful night his reign was brought to an end. It was on a starry night where the blood moon shone the brightest. In this moment his powers grew weak, for reason the eldest people do not know someone had taken him down"

"Someone, possibly the same person, now watches over you" I stated "They had summoned me to help guide you so that the same path shall not be traveled twice" My voice dark and my eyes determined was enough to make me believe that what this person was saying was true. I had never learned of this past when in school nor have I ever heard the elders speak of this monster. I was going to be better than this, I needed to be better than this. I did not want to start a war simply because of a legend. I also had other reason. As I looked over to Bloodhound I noticed that the image was still frozen.

"What do I have to do in order to master this spell?" I questioned looking at myself with the same determination. "I promise on my soul that I will not travel the same path" I added looking back over to Bloodhound. "For you to master this spell, you have to set aside everything thing you believe in. This spell does not abide by moral rights, you will have the power to read minds and potentially change the fate of others." My apparition stated looking in the same direction that I was looking in. "I will be able to teach you, but to do so you must have a clear mind. Nothing should be present when working with this spell."

"Lock up every feeling you have towards everyone, and you shall learn quickly" I wasn't sure how this would benefit my ability to learn, but time wasn't on my side so I nodded my head. I needed to learn as quickly as possible. "Let's begin then" I said casting away any thoughts of bloodhound, Anita, Ajay, Family, and my own well being. "Very well then. To start off you have already begun the first step in mastering _The Blood Bond_ spell." The apparition came from behind me suddenly "This spell is called the blood bond spell for a reason because by the end of your training you will become a different person. Although unlike _Magnus_ before you I will be here to guide you on the right path." After hearing those words I had to make sure of one vital thing "Will I forget any previous feeling?" I said, fearing the answer would be yes I hesitated. "Yes" came the daunting words. If I were to forget my feeling of BLoodhound and everyone else what would I do? I don't know if I would be able to recover or regain these feelings. My whole body felt numb knowing that I would be emotionless. The feelings I once held close would vanish. Although the mission came before personal issues. With that final thought, I said "Im ready".

"Alright then, this won't be long Vor" the voice said, it knew that I was sacrificing everything. "The next words I want you to say are _Hathvornith Vahgehn_. This spell will allow you to enter one's mind and search through their memories. I want you to search his" My apparition pointed to Bloodhound. How cruel. Repeating the words I felt a pulling sensation but I had not moved, although this time what surrounded me were floating memories that belonged to Bloodhound. "Now I want you to call to a memory and bring it forth" Stated the voice. I tried to concentrate on bringing the memory in front of me. I was able to do so after a short while. "Now, hold your hand to the memory and say the incantation _ilforthamer svarhathlock_" I again repeated the words over and over until I was granted permission to see into his memories. I was transported back to the time when we were back on the battlefield. When I first met him. Pushing away the feeling I allowed myself to walk around without feeling.

"Good" came the voice but when I looked around there was nobody in sight. "Now to change the memory of the person you are in you simply have to say _jarmokvil_ and think about what you want to change. Although leave this person's memories as they were" Taking note as to what I had to say I pulled myself out and was again back with my apparition. "Very good, you will be finished in no time. Now I want you to pull yourself back" I did as told and I was back in my own body with my own memories. "You will begin to notice that traveling through others memories and such the time will seem like a life time it will only be a few short seconds within the real worlds. This ability allows you to look and call upon different memories when in the heat of conflict." My apparition gave me a knowing look. It knew that I was preparing for a fight against Caustic. "You have learned the basic of hoping between states and I shall leave your training here, I want you to come back tomorrow and train on what you have learned today" I stated as I walked back into the darkness. Left alone with what I knew I pulled myself out of this state and awoke still on the ground. I didn't feel any different and I knew what I felt towards everyone so I assumed that nothing had happened so far. Getting up off of the ground i dusted myself off and looked towards Bloodhound who was still where he was when I had left him. _Remember what I told you_ came the voice within my head. I pushed away all feelings and proceeded to work on what I had come here for.

My next task was to see what I can do with this mark. "How do you feel?" came a voice from behind me, I turned around and it was Bloodhound. "I feel alright, It didn't hurt this time" I said back voice void of feeling. It was strange to do this so suddenly but if this helped me to learn at a quicker pace than normally that I would do so. I seemed that Bloodhound took notice in my temper and just hummed in acknowledgement and walked away. Proceeding back to the task at hand I pushed my hand forward as to point in a direction. _The words are máttugur gildi_ came the voice again. "Thanks" I whispered as I repeated the spell.

I was pushed back quite a bit when the blast came from my arm. It was loud and the effect was damaging. Looking at where I shot I noticed that Bloodhound stood merely two feet away. "Maybe watch where you're aiming there" Bloodhound said, his voice laced with concern and astonishment. He walked away and I let down my hand and looked at my arm. The mark was now back to its original look. The stripped arrow was empty and the mark was not glowing anymore. I took note of this and came to the conclusion that the arrow was a timer and when the mark was blue and the arrow full I was able to use this power. Now that I have everything figured out I, well sort of, I hopped off of the stone and went to grab my jacket from Bloodhound. "Thanks" I said and I walked passed him. "Maybe we should go to the bar and meet up with the others to tell them about your progress" Bloodhound said from behind me. "That sounds like a good idea" _gotta keep my mind void, gotta keep my mind void _I repeated to myself. I have to succeed, the faster I do this the sooner I can recall the emotions that I will soon forget.

The walk to the bar was quite, almost awkward, but I paid no mind to it. We were close to the bar when Bloodhound stopped and grabbed my shoulder, shrugging his hand off I turned around and asked "what's wrong?" Bloodhound let out a noise that sounded like a scoff "What's wrong? Really? I should be asking you that question" Bloodhound stated arms crossed "You were out for 5 minutes and when you awoke you were different, your whole demeanor was different." he said his voice sounding exasperated " you were a completely different person from before. Usually you're all bubbly and ecstatic but now you're cold and your eyes don't hold the same gilmour as before" I stated quieting his voice at the last part. Had I changed that drastically? I just stood there without saying a word. I didn't know what to say. _Can I tell him?_ I thought _if it helps him understand, yes_ came the voice. I looked to Bloodhound prepared to say what I wanted but then a voice came from behind us and we both turned to see Ajay and Pathfinder walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" came Ajay's voice, she sounded to happy and enthusiastic. Bloodhound and I didn't say anything. If I had changed that much then surely the others would notice and ask questions. Overwhelmed in my situation I walked away from everyone, I can't do this. Having to set aside my emotions was going to be difficult. I needed to find someplace to go so I can learn in peace without the interference of my friends.

"Hey what's wrong with you" Bloodhound came running up behind me but this time instead of grabbing me he stopped and just looked at me. I didn't want to turn around, to face the guilt in his eyes. "I have to do this, I can not stop" I said, I didn't know what else to say to him. Would be understand? Would he try to stop me? I can't let him. This internal battle was going on inside my head that I didn't realize that he approached me and began hugging me from behind. I was brought back to this warm feeling, but something quickly took over. Quickly turning around I shoved him away the he took a few stumbling steps backwards. Now facing him I could see his silhouette in the rising moon. I took a few steps backwards before turning around and running away. _This is for your own good, you can not feel emotions. They slow you down_ came the voice again but I was mad. Mad at myself for going through with this stupid training and mad at the voice for taking control and pushing Bloodhound away.

_You didn't have to shove him away_ I yelled

_Do not worry once this is all over you can return back, trust me when I say that he will not forget you._

I was furious with the voice, whoever was controlling can show themselves because I would do anything at the moment to hit them with everything I got. I had been running for half an hour now, and I was currently in the middle of nowhere, far away from the city. It was strange being out without the lights of the city but I could see all of the stars.

_Tomorrow we will recall the memories of caustic to see if we can pull anything from his mind_ I said to the voice. _But you haven't mastered the spell yet_ it countered. _I need to find out when he is going to release the gas_ i retorted back. _Very well then, at the same time we can work on your precision_ The voice said back. That was the end of the conversation.


	8. Chapter 7

"I can't fucking do it!" I yelled into the open cool air of the forest. Fuming I began pacing back and forth, if it were possible I would have steam coming out of my ears. After leaving Bloodhound and traveling for 5 hours I had found a spot far enough from everything and started working. For 4 hours I was trying to enter into Nox's mind but for whatever reason I couldn't find the memory I needed. I would get as far as to the night I entered into his house but everything after that was blocked off, like someone had put a spell over them. _It is not a spell, he simply has a very strong will_ came the voice, sounding bored, it was irritating and I was getting frustrated. "Yeah, well how do I get past it?" I fumed still angry, how could one become so angry and not cool off? By trying to practice a spell under a time constraint. I could see the low glow of the sun on the horizon and I knew my time was running out. _Have a stronger will than his and you can over power him_ the voice put it into easy terms it made me believe that I could actually do it, except for the fact that they already said that before and I had tried and I gained nothing. My face fell and so did my motivation. "Moving." I simply stated before falling to the ground in defeat. "Maybe I shouldn't go back" I said, if i couldn't figure out how to stop this attack from coming than I don't want to be faced with the disappointing glares from everyone. I would be blamed alongside Nox for mass murder. _Now, that's a little dramatic don't you think?_ The voice inquired. "Maybe, but the fear is still there" I said aloud. _Get up dear, keep practicing_ the voice cooed, like a mother. I huffed in annoyance and got to my feet to practice once again.

Closing my eyes and relaxing my tense shoulders I let out a breath and said the spell. I was brought into my own mind. Bringing forth the memories I searched for the time I bumped into Nox. Finding it I said the spell that allowed me to enter into the time era. I stood there looking at Nox and I focused. _I need to be stronger_, hearing voice around me I pushed away my feelings and hardened my will. Pushing away all of my feelings made making entering someone's head more easier. It was because with a clear mind, body, and soul, you would not mix together the two seperate memories. I made the mistake the first time when I entered his mind. I had brought all of my memories with me and when I tried looking for nox's memory it made it ten times more difficult. Once I knew that everything was set, and feelings set aside I chanted the spell and I was pulled into Nox's head. Looking around I tried to pull forward the memory. In the distance I could see it coming towards me. _Progress_.

Once the memory reached my fingertips I quickly mustered the spell and I was immediately pulled into his memory. I was now able to hear everything that he was thinking, and saying, as well as what he was doing.

_Alexander had walked into his house, he knew something was off. "Someone was trespassing" came the lowly voice. His face held a sneer, he briskly walked to the pantry and noticed that the door was open just a crack. Growling he opened the door and came storming down the stairs. Walking over to his desk he saw that things were moved. "Once I figure out who did this they will be the first to die." walking back up to his pantry Nox closed the door securely and then grabbed a piece of bread. Walking out of his pantry he put the bread into the toaster and let it do its job. Walking over to his cabinet he grabbed a cup and a tea packet. "It won't be long till the who city crumbles to my feet" dumping the tea bag into the cup, he grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. "I need to perfect the serum" putting the kettle on the stove he turned it on and waited. "It should take about a month before I am able to proceed" _

That was all she needed, pulling herself out she was whipped back into the real world. The force of her pull sent her flying 10 feet away. Hitting her head she was passed out.

Waking up groggily she noticed that the sun was already up high in the sky. Fumbling to her feet she tried to grab her items, but after looking around she realized that this was not the same spot where she was last night. _Where the hell am I?_

"I see you're finally awake, _darling_" freezing on the spot I turned around and saw the figure of my father. I looked into his eyes and they held disgrace. _At least I haven't forgotten_ I thought, _But in time you will_ came the voice. Recovering from the schock I quickly glared at him. I didn't answer him, what was I supposed to say? I took the defense the waited for him to make the first move. The man in front of me was dressed in in all black-a black long sleeve shirt, and loose fitting black pants. The man also adorned a long brown beard that had metallic rings pinching pieces of hair together. That was actually the only hair he had on his face besides the bushy brows. "Not going to great your old man?" He said voice hearty and full of underlying anger. I just stared at him, I didn't have the words or courage to speak to this man. He wasn't my father, no blood would betray their own. He had his arms held up to the sky in a Y shape as the words dripped from his mouth. He took a few steps towards me and I took a few steps back. "I see you haven't forgotten" how could I? I was threatened by my own flesh and blood. My life was on the line in these moments and I wasn't about to risk that by allowing him to get closer to me. Seeing me back away had made him mad. He lowered his head a fraction and furrowed his brows, "now now, don't be scared" his voice made a low growl. I was ready, any moment now he was going to attack.

Compared to the densing ambient between the two relatives the air held a much lighter feel. The sun was out and there were fluffy clouds that scattered throughout the sky. They floated aimlessly as there was no heavy winds that thrashed through the sky. There were the hums of animal below, all singing their own song. Everything was all as it should be on this fine day, except for the two bodies that stand nearly 20 feet away from each other.

_Reach through Vor_ said the voice. Taking not I had whispered the words "Stilvaghnah juhagehn" at the same time I closed my eyes to conceal the blue hue that would emit from them soon. "What-" The voice of the man in front of me was cut off as I entered into my mind.

"_Hathvornith Vahgehn" _ I said and I was pulled into my father's mind. Looking at all the memories I was inundated with emotion _Push them back, you'll pull them in_ Came the harsh voice. I quickly pushed all emotion away and proceeded. I was getting better and better at pulling myself into others minds. _I know, soon you'll be able to go home_ said the voice. Looking around I was able to find the current memory. " _ilforthamer svarhathlock" _repeating the incantation I was soon able to enter into his memory and hear his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

_What it that light? Is it possible?_

My father sees the light coming from my eyes, I guess that was counterintuitive.

_How? How was she the one to obtain this power._

The anger seething from my father was immense and I could feel it through my bones down the the marrow. I knew what he was talking about I just didn't know how much he knew, but from the sounds of it, he knew a lot.

_The profacey didn't fortale this event to happen so quickly, is it possible she will surpass Killian?_

Was Killian the mage that the voice was talking about? Feeling the emotion around me I could tell that my father was having an internal battle, but his anger masked the underlying emotions.

_Should I persuade her? Have her finish what he started?_

The memory showed that my father was growing a smile on his face.

_Maybe, If she is to be stronger than Killian than surely the power of her might can bring down the current supreme leader. _

Looking now at my fathers figure I glared at him and I wanted to so badly hit him. I wanted to yell at him. He trusted the Supreme leader now he wants me to kill him? He was a mad man. He only sought the power. A lowlife trying to sap off of higher ranking officials. Now he was thinking about using me to get what he wanted.

"You vile lowlife of a man. You will not use me for your own personal gain." I yelled furious with the man in front of me. The immense emotion that I felt was powerful. I didn't realize the voice was yelling at me, I was to concerned with wanting to tear the man in front of me apart. "How could you?" I yelled again, tears were streaming down my face. A father now diminishing into a slug leaching off of other people in hopes of gaining power. "Mom and I loved you, how could you betray your own family." I felt a tugging trying to pull me out of his mind "All you care for are your own impure selfish ambitions" with those final words I was forced back from his memories and back into reality. Stumbling backwards I looked at the man with a new found hatred. My eyes burned with a fire. "You will die" I said lowly as I began walking towards the man. My anger was the only thing that I felt. Letting my anger guide me I ran towards the man, who gratefully took my anger in stride and ran towards me as well. He was laughing- a true mad man. I was screaming-now someone new. I jumped in the air and so did he, mimicking my moves. I threw my fist forward and we both clashed. The power between the two of us let out a gust of wind that emitted from the shock of the hit. Both of flying backwards, we regained our footing and were at it again like two lions fighting for title as Alpha. I wasn't about to lose to this bastard of a man, I just wasn't. Running towards him again I slid between his spread feet and landed a kick to his lower back sending him flying forwards. "That was for taking me". Putting together my hands I summoned a sword. Handling the perfectly balanced weapon I ran towards him and struck, shielding the hit with his arms I quickly recoiled a few feet back. I looked at him and saw that he too summoned a sword.

Letting out a maniacal laugh he ran towards me striking my side but I was quick, I pierried and blocked his hit just in time. The clanking of the swords could be heard for miles around. Swinging the sword to block an attack I quickly brought my foot up and booted him square in the chest, "that's for betraying your own family". While he was stunned on the ground heaving for air I brought my sword into both of my hands ready to strike his chest, "This is for everything else. I was about to kill the man in front of me, and this time he won't respawn onto a ship. Just as I was about to bring down the sword he put up his hands in defeat. Confused I stopped immediately and glared at him "What are you doing?" I said, seething. My breath was ragged but I wasn't about to quit just yet. "I surrender" was all he said while looking at me, like a vulture eyeing his prey. I kept my guard up, anticipating any sneak attacks. "Why?" was all I asked. I didn't lower my sword, my eyes trained on the figure in front of me. "Simply because I don't want to fight anymore." he lowered his hands "or is it because you don't want to die" I stated through gritted teeth, I'm do close, why stop now. Just pierce his heart now. his eyes were glazed over with amusement, "you're deciding whether or not to kill me" a smile over his lips. I just glared. Yes, I was trying to kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. _Just bring it down, quickly_. That was all the encouragement I needed. I brought down the metallic sword and cut into his chest. Seeing the blood seep through his clothing was enough knowledge to know what I have down, I had actually killed someone. Treason was committed, but no one was around to see the incident. _Such a shame, but a well deserved death_. I paid no mind to the voice. All I could do was look at the lifeless figure. I don't know what emotion I was feeling or what emotion would come out on top but at the moment I was numb. I stared blankly at the figure below me, the smell of blood reaching my nose. "They'll have me dead if they find out" I muttered, but as one would think I wasn't scared. I wasn't afraid of being caught. "Why am I not scared?" still looking at the body, it was cruel, but I couldn't bring myself to be sad, to feel fear of the coming event if this body shall be discovered. _Am I cracking up?_ But there came no voice to answer my question. _I said am I cracking up?_ Again the voice did not answer my pleas. I stepped away from the body, I had to think about something rational. Going over to a stump that had fallen I sat down with my back away from the body. "What would mother think?" I let out a long sigh and brought my face into my hands. Why is there no emotion. Why can't I feel sad, or angry, or scared?

Again I was met with questions and no answers.

"I'll have to bury him" I mumbled as I heaved myself up from the log. I was swept over with tiredness, fighting an actual battle of life and death took a toll of me. Especially since I didn't have the perks that the Games provided. I summoned a shovel and began digging.

It took me 30 minutes to dig a deep enough hole. As I placed the body in I felt no remorse for what I had done. He was a toxic man that needed to be taken care up was what I kept telling myself. He needed to go. When I was finished with the burial I looked to the sun to guess which way I had to go. When in the city the sun rose from the east and currently it was setting in the west, meaning I had to go the opposite direction. Simple enough. Making my way through the bush I tried to think about my life from here on out.

I was thinking about the games. With my new power I had to talk to the game leaders and discuss whether or not I am able to use it as an ultimate or not. That would definitely change the course of a fight if I didn't miss my shot. From the times that I have used it I would say it takes about 5 hours before I am able to use it, so I will have to see if I can speed up the process. Maybe when I hit the next town I will be able to search for a book that has any information.

I let my mind wander, trying to distract my mind about anything and everything just so I didn't have to deal with the image of my father in front of me. Although the more I tried to think the more I found myself thinking about things that didn't really make me happy, they were more mundane things such as cleaning the dishing, walking around town, eating food-ok well that one was happy. But the more I tried to think of things the more hard it got. I was missing something, but I don't know what. I stopped in my tracks and tried to conjure memories of friends and what was left of family but nothing came up. The anxiety rushing through my body made me shake.

_Did I forget?_

_How could I have forgotten._

My face was pale, and my breath was ragged. I messed up big time. I have forgotten everything about them.

_It happened when your mind was pulled into your fathers, and after you killed him the memories of your friends died along with him. When you were overcome with immense sadness your mind tried to pull up happy memories but under pressure it pulled in the most precious of memories in which it held dear. Now you have lost them forever._

I could not even picture their faces, their voices, the touch of their fingertips on my skin. Everything about them was gone. I fell to my knees, my body was quaking in sadness. Now I could feel. My head was in my hands as I cried. How could I have been so stupid. I screamed into the open air and the birds around me fled. All was silent except for the few muffled sounds of my cries as I laid on the soft earthy ground. I was broken. Nothing was left for me, I had no memories of loved ones. At this moment in time I didn't know if I would recover so I laid on the ground in a heaping mess and I cried myself to sleep, trying desperately to bring back any hidden memories of my friends. If I couldn't remember them how was I going to know who they were. I also didn't know how far I was from home. All I could do was travel east.

Im my crowded mind there was only one thing that I could remember that was important, He was going to release a gas within the next couple of weeks and I had to stop him.


End file.
